1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to substituted phenoxy acetic acids and pharmaceutical compositions containing such compounds. It also relates to the use of such compounds in the treatment or prevention of chronic complications arising from diabetes mellitus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of aldose reductase inhibitors (ARIs) for the treatment of chronic diabetic complications is well known. The complications arise from elevated levels of glucose in tissues such as the nerve, kidney, retina and lens that enters the polyol pathway and is converted to sorbitol via aldose reductase. Because sorbitol does not easily cross cell membranes, it accumulates inside certain cells resulting in changes in osmotic pressure, alterations in the redox state of pyridine nucleotides (i.e. increased NADH/NAD+ ratio) and depleted intracellular levels of myoinositol. These biochemical changes, which have been linked to diabetic complications, can be controlled by inhibitors of aldose reductase.
The use of aldose reductase inhibitors for the treatment of chronic diabetic complications has been extensively reviewed, see: (a) Textbook of Diabetes, 2nd ed.; Pickup, J. C. and Williams, G. (Eds.); Blackwell Science, Boston, Mass. 1997.; (b) Larson, E. R.; Lipinski, C. A. and Sarges, R., Medicinal Research Reviews, 1988, 8 (2), 159–198; (c) Dvornik, D. Aldose Reductase Inhibition. Porte, D. (ed), Biomedical Information Corp., New York, N.Y. Mc Graw Hill 1987; (d) Petrash, J. M., Tarle, I., Wilson, D. K. Quiocho. F. A. Perspectives in Diabetes, Aldose Reductase Catalysis and Crystalography: Insights From Recent Advances in Enzyme Structure and Function, Diabetes, 1994, 43, 955; (e) Aotsuka, T.; Abe, N.; Fukushima, K.; Ashizawa, N. and Yoshida, M., Bioorg. & Med. Chem. Letters, 1997, 7, 1677, (f), T., Nagaki, Y.; Ishii, A.; Konishi, Y.; Yago, H; Seishi, S.; Okukado, N.; Okamoto, K., J. Med. Chem., 1997, 40, 684; (g) Ashizawa, N.; Yoshida, M.; Sugiyama, Y.; Akaike, N.; Ohbayashi, S.; Aotsuka, T.; Abe, N.; Fukushima, K.; Matsuura, A, Jpn. J. Pharmacol. 1997, 73, 133; (h) Kador, P. F.; Sharpless, N. E., Molecular Pharmacology, 1983, 24, 521; (I) Kador, P. F.; Kinoshita, J. H.; Sharpless, N. E., J. Med. Chem. 1985, 28 (7), 841; (j) Hotta, N., Biomed. & Pharmacother. 1995, 5, 232; (k) Mylar, B.; Larson, E. R.; Beyer, T. A.; Zembrowski, W. J.; Aldinger, C. E.; Dee, F. D.; Siegel, T. W.; Singleton, D. H., J. Med. Chem. 1991, 34, 108; (l) Dvornik, D. Croatica Chemica Acta 1996, 69 (2), 613.
The following patents disclose compounds said to have activity as aldose reductase inhibitors: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,700,819; 4,868,301; and 4,734,419. Although many aldose reductase inhibitors have been extensively developed, none have demonstrated sufficient efficacy in human clinical trials without significant undesirable side effects. Thus no aldose reductase inhibitors are currently available as approved therapeutic agents in the United States, and consequently, there is still a significant need for new, efficacious and safe medications for the treatment of diabetic complications.